


Hello, Henry

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: "You're creating a tense atmosphere for sure" - my sister, bendy has separation anxiety, bendy is a brat, henry is the neighbor instead of ned, tenses jump around between characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: He is mad. He is OH-so mad. There’s more traps, and the window I broke is boarded up and now there’s a security camera on the porch. There is DEFINITELY something fishy going on, and I’m going to get to the bottom of this! First I try calling the police, but they just laugh it off and tell me unless I can find proof there’s no case. I’m on my own with this. Well, here I go. Hello, Henry. What’s in your basement?





	1. Prologue: Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

Henry stared silently at the powered-down ink machine in front of him. The ink on the floor was still, and there was no sign of his creations anywhere. He let his axe drop to the floor in relief and walked over to sit in the chair beside it.   
  
“Well, Henry...what now?” He asked himself, staring at the ink-splattered ceiling. “Do you just...leave them like this? Forever? They never asked to be monsters...I never wanted this for them...” He looked at the machine and then stood up. “...Where are those blueprints? Sammy's office, right?” He asked the air as he headed back down to the basement.  
  
It was eerily silent in Joey Drew Studios now. Henry returned to Sammy's office and took a look around the place before swiping the blueprints for the Ink Machine off his old music director's desk. 'Rest in peace, old friend.' He thought as he headed back upstairs.  
  
He could leave this place and not come back. The way to the exit was clear, the trapdoor shut tight. But...he couldn't just leave it like this. What if some other twisted lunatic got ahold of this machine and tortured his poor creations again? Bendy, Alice and Boris would never recover from that kind of treatment again. He had to show them that they could be alive...and not be treated like monsters.  
  
Sure, he and Bendy had a lot of smoothing over to do, but he would manage that. First, he needed....a box. He needed a box. He looked at the ink machine and the blueprints and realized this would take a few trips...and a lot of boxes. He'd have to take this thing apart piece by piece and then take it somewhere...somewhere no one would ever find it. Find them.  
  
He had no family, his friends were all dead, what did he have to lose by disappearing?  
  
–  
  
The machine was in pieces and in boxes neatly stacked in his van. He briefly considered the sanity in letting a few hippies paint it a few years back but he had no time for repainting. Besides, who would care about a hippy van full of boxes? He was going on a long trip – and not the kind of trip those hippies took him on. That was one hell of a trip.  
  
He took the van home and parked it before going in and packing everything he owned up into more boxes. He didn't have much, he kept a minimalist lifestyle after being in the army for a little while, and then he had to call his landlord. He was leaving town, forever.  
  
Good riddance to this wild town. He and his creations needed somewhere quiet.  
  
“Henry, are you sure?” His landlord had asked. His bank had asked the same thing when he closed his accounts with them. He didn't know where he would go, but it couldn't be populated enough to have a bank. He'd have to start keeping his money in a safe at home.  
  
“Henry, are you sure?” A cashier asked him as he bought food for the road.  
  
“Yes, I'm sure.” He had responded to each person that asked.  
  
He taped Joey's last letter to him on the dashboard as a reminder of why he was doing this and drove away, far away. He drove on and on until he finally had to stop and find a place to sleep and then continued on the next day, and the next, and the next, stopping only for gas, food, and lodging.  
  
–  
  
“You want to find somewhere where you can be alone?” The hotel clerk asked while they were making small talk on his way out. “Are you sure? I mean, people need company.”  
  
“I have my reasons.” Henry replied. “Nothing illegal, I promise. I just....want to be left alone. I've spent too many years around people.”  
  
“Well, alright. I've heard of a ghost town next too far from this city.” The hotel clerk said, pulling out a map. “No one lives there, you'll have to come here for any shopping or work.” He circled the spot on the map.  
  
“That's perfect.” Henry took the map. “Thank you.”  
  
“See you around, I guess. If you want to buy a house out there, you'll have to find a realtor here. There's signs out in front of the houses, but, as I said, no one lives there. No one _wants_ to live there. It used to be a factory town, but one day everyone just...vanished.” The hotel clerk said in a spooky tone.  
  
“I'll take my chances.” Henry nodded and headed for his van again.  
  
–  
  
He found a nice one-bed-one-bath house with a basement and attic surrounded by a decent-sized yard and white, picket fence. Actually, a lot of the places in this town were like that. Just one those towns, he supposed. A phone call, visit, and handling of cash later and he was moving all of his boxes in. Some of them he left in the main house. But the ones labeled “INK”, he took down into the basement.  
  
After the boxes were out, he left them to sit for a bit and went to trade in his car for something that didn't stand out as much. A nice, sensible, red 1955 Chevrolet. He parked the car in front of his new house and grabbed an industrial-sized toolkit he'd also purchased before heading down and getting to work.  
  
It took almost two days of hard work, but he had the ink machine set back up again. Then he had to set up pipes all over the basement. This would be their area, their safe place. No one would ever harm his poor creations again. Once that was done, he turned it on and stood back. He glanced at the axe, considering if he could grab it, but chose to just stay near it.  
  
The ink came out fast, flooding the floor all the way to the stairs coming down from the basement door. It was a mess, but by now he wasn't fazed by it. He kept his eyes on the machine, waiting...waiting...  
  
“You must be insane, turning the machine back on.” He heard Bendy hiss behind him. He turned around and saw his tormented toon looking around at their new surroundings in confusion. “Where ARE we, Henry?”

“You deserve the chance to live, Bendy. A chance to see the outside.” Henry replied. “I've taken you all to a town empty of people. No one will see you, and at night you can go outside and see the moon and stars.”  
  
“Or I could just kill you.” Bendy said aggressively.  
  
“You haven't yet. I'm trying to do good by you, Bendy.” Henry said, stepping back at bit. “Just give me this chance. I know I wasn't there before, but I'm here now. And I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”  
  
Bendy looked at the axe pointedly. “You brought your axe.”  
  
“Well, like you said, you could just kill me.” Henry said matter-of-factly. “Come on, Bendy. Let's give this a chance. You, me, Alice and Boris.”  
  
“It sounds good to me.” Boris said helpfully.  
  
“Let's just try this, Bendy. Just for a little while?” Alice coaxed.  
  
Bendy was silent and then he looked at Henry. “...You said I could see the moon?”  
  
Henry looked at his watch. “Two hours. In two hours, I will take you.” He promised.  
  
“...Okay.” Bendy nodded. “How big is this place?”  
  
“Pretty big, I made sure you had lots of room to roam.” Henry gestured to the area past the machine. “Go explore. I'm going up to have a wash and eat. Do you want anything?”  
  
Bendy tilted his head at him. “...I could try eating.”  
  
“You mean Joey never fed you?” Henry stared at him in horror.  
  
“I...didn't need to. But I could try it.” Bendy shrugged.  
  
“Bendy, come on! Oh, look, our posters! And there's new pictures! And is this a desk?” Alice and Boris said, already exploring.  
  
“I'll bring you all some sandwiches.” Henry said, heading for the basement door.  
  
“Don't forget about us again.” Bendy said, looking at him. “Don't leave us alone again.”  
  
“I won't. You're in my basement.” Henry chuckled a bit. “How can I forget about you here?”  
  
“Don't forget us...” Bendy splashed off to join the other two.  
  
Henry sighed and headed out of the basement. This was the start of a new life, for all them.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being evicted from my apartment, I must start a new life in a town nearly empty of people. Oh, but there's a neighbor just across the street! What luck!  
> He's kind of creepy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

No. No way. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.  
  
I stare in disbelief at the eviction notice that had been slid into the mail slot of my apartment door and look around in terror. Where will I go? I have no job, barely any money, and now I have nowhere to live? Am I doomed to be a hobo forever? No, I can't do the hobo thing! I'll be killed for sure! Plus, I look terrible with a beard.  
  
No, no, I have to figure out a new place to live. Ugh, I'm getting shivers just thinking of the hobo life. If only the company hadn't downsized, I'd still have a job! I need to find a new place, and a new job. Well, first of all, let's find a new place. New job come after. Time to pack up everything, or else the police will be on me. Hm, jail had a roof, food, and—what am I thinking?! I'd end up being someone's prison bitch!  
  
It feel like Lady Luck has completely abandoned me right now. I feel so miserable, but I have to get through this somehow. First of all, I have to pack everything. Oh, I hate doing all this packing and unpacking. I never should've moved out from my parents' place. Too late for regrets, they'll never take me back now. I'm a failure.  
  
Okay, enough wallowing in my own grief! Time to pull up my bootstraps and find a new place!  
  
–  
  
I found a new place...in a ghost town not too far from where I was living. I heard some old guy moved out here too, maybe he'll like the company? I feel like I'm being watched the closer I get to my new house, but I'm sure that's just...ghosts. Or something. Or maybe it's my neighbor! Maybe he's waiting to greet me with open arms! Hello, neighbor! Hello!  
  
I park the car and get out of the car and—movement! Oh, just the neighbor. I could've sworn I saw something black and creepy but it was just the neighbor out of the corner of my eye. Phew! I give a cheery wave and my neighbor just closes the curtains. Uh, rude? Okay, I'll come over and introduce myself properly as soon as I finish unpacking.  
  
I finish unpacking and sit down to rest for a bit, looking out at my neighbor's house through the window. I'm sure he's just not used to people, living in this creepy town. Oh, I'm feeling a bit sleepy. I'll have a chat with my neighbor after I have a nap. Yaaaaaaaaawn.  
  
–  
  
“AHHHHHHH!”  
  
WHAT THE EVER-LOVING HELL WAS THAT?! It sounded like a child screaming, or some ungodly horror, or some ungodly child screaming! I look out the window and see the neighbor dodge something being thrown at him before he runs out of the room chasing...something? Someone? Uh...what? I hurry out of the house and see him boarding up what looks like a basement door. Something bangs on it from inside and he leans against it until the banging stops. Uh, neighbor, are you okay? Okay, now he's...sinking down against the door? Oh, neighbor, are you okay? I could go over and say hello!  
  
I head back inside and grab my coat, it's a bit chilly, and then walk over to my neighbor's—oh, wait, it'd be rude to visit without a gift! Though, really, he should be the one visiting me. Isn't that how it works in small towns? I can at least bring him some chocolate. He looks like he needs it. I hope he's not allergic. Chocolate obtained, I confidently stride over and knock on the door. No answer. He's not in front of the basement anymore, either. Uh...neeeeeighbor? Hello? Hello, neighbor? Hello, hello, hello?  
  
Oh, the door's unlocked! Silly neighbor, not locking his door! Well, I'm just going to go in and give him this chocolate. Hello, neighbor! I call out to him, but he's nowhere around.  
  
“What are you doing in here?!”  
  
Oh! I turn around and give a cheery wave. “Hello, neighbor! I've brought you some chocolate as a gift of good will!”  
  
“Get out!” He shoves me and my chocolate towards the door.  
  
“What, you don't like chocolate?” I ask as I'm shoved out onto the porch. “Look, I'm just trying to be a good neighbor--”  
  
“Leave me alone! Stay out of my house!” He slams the door in my face and I stare in astonishment at the pure rudeness of this way before heading back to my house. Well, fine! I'll eat the chocolate by myself, then!  
  
As I sit on my couch, eating the chocolate slowly and irritably, I notice he's driving out to town, but not before he boards up his front door. What kind of person keeps that many 2x4s? Maybe he's a carpenter? My curiosity is piqued, though, and I set down my empty plate of chocolate before grabbing my coat again and setting off to check out his house.  
  
It's just a simple hop over the...bear trap? Maybe he's a hunter? Anyways, I hope over the beartrap and tuck on the boards. Hm, no luck. Maybe there's another door? Or an open window? Oh, I really want to know what—WAS THAT ANOTHER SCREAM I JUST HEARD?! Oh, God, what if this guy is a child predator? I have to get in there, I have to save that child!  
  
...In my panic, I broke his window. Uhm...sorry, neighbor! Well, he's still gone, so I'm just going to climb in and make my way to that basement door...how am I going to get those boards off? Another ungodly scream comes from the other side of the door and I think I hear a name? Henry? Is that my neighbor's name? Something bangs on the door from the other side and then...I heard a woman speaking in low tones before it goes silent. Uhm...so....is that his....accomplice? Another victim? Just how many people does my neighbor have in his—oh god, he's coming back! I have to get out of here or I'll be joining them!  
  
I quickly escape out the window I came through, but he sees me! Oh god, he sees me! I gotta run! I have to get away! I escape back into the safety of my house, prepared to defend myself with my little table if I have to and...he...didn't follow me? He removed the boards and went back inside with bags full of stuff. Uh...okay. So, he's not...mad?  
  
–  
  
He is mad. He is OH-so mad. There's more traps, and the window I broke is boarded up and now there's a security camera on the porch. There is DEFINITELY something fishy going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this! First I try calling the police, but they just laugh it off and tell me unless I can find proof there's no case. I'm on my own with this. Well, here I go. Hello, Henry. What's in your basement?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must get to the bottom of this!


	3. Chapter 2: Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets a short break from keeping the invader out and can finally talk with his creations again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

Henry watched his new neighbor anxiously. He seemed to be leaving him alone for the night. Thank goodness. He let out a sigh and closed his curtains before going to the basement door and removing the boards. Then he walked to the kitchen and took a tray of sandwiches from the fridge before going into the basement with them.  
  
“Bendy? Alice? Boris?” He asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
“Henry!” Bendy practically lunged at him and Henry held the sandwiches safely out of smacking-reach. “You left us alone! For a whole day!”  
  
“I had to. There's a nosy guy that's moved in across the street and he was trying to get in here. He must've heard you when he had your first taste of sunlight.” Henry carried the sandwiches to the desk and set it down, pausing to admire the crayon drawings. “These are very good.”  
  
“Thank you.” Alice smiled. “Bendy did that one.” She pointed to a violent looking one of someone being ripped apart. “We're...working on his rage issue.”  
  
Bendy took a sandwich and wolfed it down. “So, there's another human trying to get in to us? Is that who was outside the door earlier? Not you?”  
  
“Yes.” Henry nodded. “I don't know who he is, or what he wants, but I'm going to keep him out. I'm going to protect you. I promise.” He wrapped his arms around Bendy's shoulders. “I won't ever let any other human touch you again.”  
  
Boris came over and took a sandwich. “We know, Henry. You love us, and take care of us. We don't know what this new human might do.”  
  
“Can't we just kill him?” Bendy suggested.  
  
“No, we can't. If he goes missing, people will ask questions. Just like they did about Joey and the others. Remember when I had to go to a press conference for that?” Henry reminded him.  
  
“Oh yeah. That was annoying. You came home ranting about it, about how they didn't know them, blah blah blah.” Bendy shrugged and frowned as a bit of wet ink slipped down his arm. “Ugh, again.” He flicked it off.  
  
“I'm sorry, Bendy. I wish I knew how to keep that from happening.” Henry frowned.  
  
“Hey, if even human sacrifice didn't work, what will?” Bendy grinned.  
  
“I better get going. That guy has been spying on me from afar, probably waiting for his chance to get inside. I'll be back, though. I promise.” Henry said, looking towards the basement door.  
  
“Hey.” Bendy handed him the finished pictures. “Take this with you. Y'know, for decoration or whatever.”  
  
“Okay.” Henry took them and nodded. “Thanks. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”  
  
They waved as he headed upstairs. He stepped into the living room and closed the basement door behind him. Then he set the pictures down on a shelf and boarded up the door again before looking for something to hang up the pictures.  
  
–  
  
His nosy neighbor was back at it again. Henry looked up from watching TV to see his neighbor creeping across the lawn. What was this guy's problem? He sighed and got up, turning off his TV. Maybe letting the guy know he'd been noticed would drive him off.  
  
Nope, he was still coming. He stood up and walked over to look out the window, and that made the guy back off. Okay, good. He had more sandwiches to make, anyway. Henry headed for the kitchen and got to work, but it wasn't long before he heard “Two in a row?! That's just not fair! Youch!”  
  
Sighing heavily, he set down the bread and grabbed the knife, stepping out of the kitchen. The guy was struggling with the bear trap and just as he managed to get it off was when he saw Henry...and his knife. He went pale and fled for his house. Henry nodded firmly and shut the door before resetting the traps and going back to the kitchen.  
  
And so it went on day...after day...after day. He managed only a few moments with his creations before his alarm was going off and he had to bolt upstairs to catch the intruder in the act.  
  
“Don't forget your axe.” Bendy said one time as the alarm started to blare, handing him said weapon.  
  
Henry looked thoughtful and accepted it before heading out to intercept the intruder. Bendy still got upset, but he didn't bang on the door or scream anymore. He really needed to figure out how to ease Bendy's separation anxiety. It made shopping trips difficult, even without this jerk trying to sneak in every time he went out. Looks like he'd have to start having his groceries delivered.

–  
  
Henry sighed in exasperation as his nosy neighbor fled back to his house again. He looked at the toy gun in his hands and then back at the house across from his. “This is getting to be harassment.” He carried the gun inside and shut the door, setting his traps before going to the basement.  
  
“Henry...are you alright?” Alice asked when they saw him.  
  
“Yeah, you look like you had to your eyes help carry the shopping.” Bendy joked.  
  
“It's this guy.” Henry groaned. “He won't leave us alone. I moved all the way out here to avoid this very thing and now I have this guy to deal with...”  
  
“Uhm, Henry? Not to worry you, but...we're low on ink.” Boris said anxiously. “Can you...make more?”  
  
“I have the formula, but...” Henry paused and looked thoughtful. “I can use the factory to produce more ink. I can build robots to run it, or just hire people to work the factory. I have plenty of money.” He nodded firmly. “Don't worry, Boris. We won't run out of ink.”  
  
“You're _inviting_ people to town now?” Bendy asked.  
  
“Just to work in the factory.” Henry assured him.  
  
“Maybe you can hire that neighbor guy and that'll get him off our butts a while.” Bendy suggested.  
  
“It's a thought. I don't know if he'd take it, though. He seems pretty sure I'm up to something illegal here.” Henry sighed. “Thanks for the blood-curdling screams, Bendy.”  
  
“I'm a demon, it's what I do! And the sun HURT!” Bendy insisted.  
  
“Well, who was it that insisted on going out to see it?” Henry reminded him.  
  
“...Me.” Bendy mumbled.  
  
“And who was it that said ink fades in sunlight?” Henry continued.  
  
“You.” Bendy mumbled even quieter.  
  
“Exactly. You should have listened to me.” Henry looked over at the door as the alarms blared again. “Again? This guy is persistent...”  
  
“Kind of like you!” Bendy laughed.  
  
“I was trying to escape, not invade.” Henry headed for the door again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into the fray, eh Henry?


	4. Chapter 3: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has some really big secrets, I'm sure of it! Why doesn't anyone else think he's suspicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

Okay....conclusion? Henry. Is. A. PSYCHO! He keeps kids locked in his basement, he sets up BEAR TRAPS around his house, he carries guns and axes and dangerous knives around like it's normal and I'm actually starting to fear for my life a little. But, someone has to save those poor kids! If the police won't do it, then I'm going to have to!  
  
I know there's kids in there, because one of the rooms has a picture drawn in crayon and there's a name on it, “Alice”. Don't worry, Alice! I'm coming to rescue you! Henry won't get away with whatever he's done to you!  
  
I managed to bypass the bear traps by breaking another window and right now I'm hiding in a closet because I just heard him come out of the basement again and board it up. Oh, fair Alice, don't worry! I will rescue you soon! You and the other children! Bendy has a bit of a violent imagination. I bet he has such horrible nightmares! And Boris, poor kid, must be drawing sheep to try and ease himself to sleep! I wasn't able to take the pictures, unfortunately, and he's since moved them. Don't know where. And who names their kid Bendy? No, no, I shouldn't judge. Those poor parents must be looking for their children, wherever they are!  
  
...Unless, of course, Henry the ace-wielding neighbor killed them!  
  
I don't hear him walking around anymore. Phew. Okay, I'm just going to ease open this closet door and..  
  
OH GOD, HE WAS WAITING JUST OUT OF SIGHT! THE CHEATER! THE SCOUNDREL! I TRY TO RUN FOR MY LIFE, BUT HE HAS ME! NOOOO!  
  
...He just threw me out onto the lawn and boarded up that window. Huh. I thought for sure he'd do something worse.   
  
It's nighttime now, and the moon is full. I should probably sleep, I've been having too many sleepless nights and my body is acting like it. I'm going to go lie down.  
  
I reach my bed and lay down, but I can see my neighbor's house through my bedroom window. He's opened the door and is looking around before he...shuts off the porch light? Why would he do that? It's so dark, I can't see what's out there.  
  
What's that? I think I see something coming out of the door. Oh, but I'm so tired...so tired...tired...

–

I WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THERE'S A MONSTER STANDING OVER MY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! As soon as it notices I'm awake, it's...slithering? Running? Oh, ew, gross, what is all this black stuff on my floor? It's leading back to Henry's house? I give chase, but I can't see it anymore. I've lost it in the darkness of the neighbor's front porch! Henry shuts his door and I am left staring in shock, my feet standing in the black...whatever it is.  
  
It's ink, I find out. Coincidentally, – NOT – the factory is active now and people are being hired to work at it and produce...ink. What the heck is all that ink for? I decided to take the job, but got fired on my first day after I was caught snooping in company records. Well, crap, so much for money. Damn my curiosity. Wait, I got distracted! I need to save those children! Back into the house I go.  
  
I haven't had another night-time visit since that one I had a week ago. Still, I am vigilant. I set up a baby monitor near the door so I could hear if anything comes in. Some people would just use alarms, but the baby monitor was cheaper and I'm broke, okay?   
  
Anyways, no night-time visits again yet. I have seen Henry turn off the light on nights that I don't go out, and there's more ink on the ground around his house, but otherwise I don't really see any sign of what happened that night. Time to start investigating again.  
  
It's night again. I wait until the lights are off and then sneak outside, steering clear of the streetlight. Haha, I'm so sly, go me. Mission Impossible theme going through my head, I sneak around and see...something's coming out. Oh, God, SOMETHING'S COMING OUT OF THE FRONT DOOR. Henry has cleared all the traps and I can see a shadowy shape coming out of the house. Then it turns its head slightly and...  
  
IT'S THE MONSTER! OH MY GOD, HE HAS A MONSTER IN HIS HOUSE! I bet he has it kept downstairs with all those children, too! Oh, poor children! I accidentally knock something over in my horror and the creature looks RIGHT AT ME before it gives a demonic laugh and goes back inside. I see Henry shaking his head at it in annoyance before he resets the traps and goes back inside, the porch light turning back on.  
  
Oh, I think I'm going to have nightmares about that laugh. What WAS that thing? I retreat back home and go to bed with all the lights on and the baby monitor turned up as high as I can turn it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can'tsleepthedemonwilleatmeCan'tsleepthedemonwilleatmeCan'tsleepthedemonwilleatme


	5. Chapter 4: Innovative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's new neighbor isn't letting up and he's feeling it in his old body. Good thing Bendy's there to pick up the slack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

“Oh, don't act so pleased with yourself.” Henry said as he followed Bendy back to the basement.  
  
“Did you see his face? Oh, it feels GREAT to strike fear into someone again!” Bendy laughed. “I haven't had so much fun since the studio!”  
  
“And what if this just makes him want to get inside even more?” Henry asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
“Well, we still have that axe.” Bendy suggested.  
  
“No.” Henry shook his head.  
  
“How about human sacrifice?” Bendy grinned.  
  
“No, Bendy.” Henry and Alice said in unison.  
  
“You're no fun.” Bendy pouted.  
  
“Maybe Bendy's onto something. Maybe we can scare him out of town.” Boris suggested.  
  
“I've come after him with an axe, a knife, and a gun and those don't even scare him out of this house.” Henry shook his head.  
  
“Sure, because those are human things.” Bendy grinned. “Just let me have a few moments with him...I'll scare him out of his skin! Maybe literally!”  
  
“People don't literally jump out of their skin in the real world.” Henry shook his head.  
  
“No? Boring.” Bendy flicked off some excess ink.  
  
“No, the last thing I want is for him to come back with some people to attack you.” Henry shook his head. “I don't want you to be hurt, guys.”  
  
“Well, we need to get rid of him somehow.” Bendy huffed. “I miss the moon.”  
  
“And when he actually sleeps, you have it. But not if you keep visiting him.” Henry huffed.  
  
“Can't help it, he's fresh meat to be messed with.” Bendy shrugged. “It's in my nature to be a pest.”  
  
Henry sighed. “I know, Bendy. I designed you. Which is why I'm not angry with you, just...exasperated.”  
  
Bendy leaned on Henry's back. “So, what're we gonna do?”  
  
“I'll just get him to leave us alone, in my own way. You guys just need to stay here, safe and hidden, okay?” Henry smiled. “I promise, I'll get him to leave us alone.”  
  
“Still not writing off human sacrifice.” Bendy said as he left Henry's back and went to the desk to draw. “Oh, Henry, I did a new picture. Want it?”  
  
“Of course.” He walked over and took the offered picture. “Aww, is this me younger? It's very nice.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Bendy went back to scribbling.  
  
–  
  
Henry set up yet another camera and looked over his once-neat yard with a heavy heart. It was now littered with traps, each of them where he had caught his pesky neighbor coming in from. Maybe Bendy was right, maybe he would just have to kill him. He had never seen the guy get visitors or go to visit anyone. The few times he picked up the phone it was to order a pizza or harass him by phone, and he'd taken the wireless phone into the basement and let Bendy answer it after the third time in a day. Judging from his phone's silence, Bendy had terrified the guy into not touching his phone number again.  
  
He didn't want to kill, though, and he certainly wasn't going to get Bendy back into that habit. Maybe he could try letting him in and reasoning with him? But, what if he were to harm his creations? He couldn't risk that.   
  
He heard a slithering step sound and looked up to see Bendy had joined him at the window. “You shouldn't be out here.”  
  
“You forgot to board up the door. That guy was pulling the boards on the window, I scared him off.” Bendy shrugged.  
  
“How? I put a camera there.” Henry went over to investigate and found the camera had been damaged, with a basketball not too far from it. “Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.”  
  
“Humans, so innovative.” Bendy mused, looking out at the other house. “Sure we can't kill him?”  
  
“I'm sure. The sun's going to rise, you should get back inside the basement.” Henry said, closing the door and looking out the window.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Bendy nodded and headed for the basement.  
  
“Wait, before you go.” Henry went to the kitchen and got out the plate of sandwiches. “I don't know if I'll be able to visit you guys today.”  
  
“We understand.” Bendy said, though he looked dejected, and took the plate. “Thanks, Henry.” He headed back into the basement.  
  
Henry sighed and got to work cleaning up the ink. This was why he took out the carpets in the first place.  
  
–  
  
The pesky guy was getting smarter. He would set off traps from afar with the toy gun he stole from Henry's house and get inside. He had actually taken off the boards before Henry got to him, but it was the creepy laughter from inside that made him bolt for the front door. After he left, Bendy would poke his head out and grin at Henry before closing the door again.  
  
Henry was starting to get tired of all this. Every time he thought it was safe, he would turn the corner and see that guy sneaking around his house again. 

God, he was getting too old for this excitement...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Henry's struggle end?


	6. Chapter 5: The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can there be inside your secret basement? Maybe I can see what's inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

I haven't heard any more screams for a while now. I worry for those children so much. I saw more pictures drawn in crayon, so he still has them down there. I've also seen that monster more often. Apparently, he's letting it come out more often now that I've seen it once. I have to be on-guard, that thing could be at any of these door—OH GOD, IT'S THE MONSTER, I'M RUNNING!  
  
Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay...inhale...exhale...breathe, man, breathe. GEEZ, what the hell was THAT?! He just came out of NOWHERE! Or she, or whatever that monster is. It only seems to come out at night, for some reason.  
  
That's it. I'm going to just confront him right to his face! I walk up to the door and stand in view of the camera. “Henry! I want to talk to you!”  
  
There's silence. Eerie silence. And then the door opens and Henry looks out at me. “...How did you learn my name?”  
  
“I heard one of those kids you have trapped screaming it as he banged on the basement door!” I say in an accusing tone. “Why have you trapped those kids?!”  
  
“You wouldn't understand. No one would.” Henry said, glancing to the side.  
  
“Understand what, that you're a child predator that keeps a monster?!” I demand.  
  
Henry looks at me so fast I swear he got whiplash. “I don't have any children in here but my own and I'm not a predator. I am trying to protect my children, leave us alone!” He declares, slamming the door in my face right after.  
  
Well. That was rude. I bang on the door again. “Then why all the secrets? Where are these kids, huh? Why do you have to keep them in the basement?!”  
  
“Go away.” Henry says through the wood of the door.  
  
“I demand answers, Henry!” I say firmly. “I'm not leaving until I get them!”  
  
He's silent. Holy shit, he's being silent. Eerily silent. What is he plann—oh, no! He's opening the door! I step back and Henry looks at me with a serious expression. Somehow, I'm not feeling as confident. His expression isn't angry, it's more...tired? He's tired. “Do you promise to leave if I tell you?”  
  
Holy shit, he's actually going to show me his basement? “Uh....sure.” I say, though I feel like I'm not quite ready to make that promise. I mean, he's still got a MONSTER in his house.  
  
“...Okay. I think I have some extra rain boots...” He opens the door and lets me in. He. Lets. Me. In. I am so excited right now, I feel like I'm going to faint. He tells me to wait while he digs around in a box and then presents me with rain boots. Why would I need rain boots? “Got a plumbing problem?” I joke.  
  
“Yeah. Sort of.” He shrugs and goes to remove the boards on his door. Oh. My. God. I am shaking with excitement right now. What's in your basement, neighbor? What are you hiding? The door's opening, he's speaking quietly to something beyond the door, he's holding the door open for me! Oh, baby, I don't care if I die from this I just want to find out what's in his basement, take me inside!  
  
Okay, I do care if I die. That is an actual concern. I don't want to die. He steps to the side, letting me go first. It's dimly lit inside, kind of creepy. I make my way over and step down the stairs into....ink? There's ink on this floor? Why is there so much ink on the floor? I am wading through ink! He closes the door behind him and leads me down the ink-filled basement. The walls are covered with more crayon drawings, and I can hear voices further down in the basement. Oh, man, I am so close! Don't worry, Alice! I'm coming to save you!  
  
He stops next to a large machine that is spitting out ink onto the floor – ew – and lets out a heavy sigh. “This is the Ink Machine. It used to reside in Joey Drew Studios.”  
  
That name sounded vaguely familiar, from an art class I failed back in high school. They did cartoons or something? Used to be really good, but one day they just...kind of fell apart. “Okay...why?” I ask. I can't help it, I'm curious.  
  
“Because it brought the characters to life.” Henry says, a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
“Well, yeah, that's what animation does.” I say, shrugging.  
  
“No...I mean it really brought the characters to life.” Henry tells me, as I see three figures come out of the darkness. They're black and white and tall and one of them is the monster, only it's not as covered with dripping black ink as before. “Five years ago, I was called back to my old workplace and found out that my old staff had gone insane, built this machine, did some ritual stuff and brought my creations to real life...and then proceeded to torture them. I'm the only one left of that crew and I was the only one not involved in their torture. So, we've started a new life together.”  
  
“...So...uh....” I look around for any sign of the children. “What about the children?”  
  
“You're looking at them. This is Bendy, Alice, and Boris. My creations, my children.” Henry explains. This whole thing is really making me dizzy. I must be dreaming this up, it just doesn't make any sense.  
  
“The screams?” I ask.  
  
“The first time you heard Bendy scream, he had decided to check out sunlight for the first time. But, sunlight fades ink, so he was hurt by it.” Henry explains. “After that, he was mad at me for locking them in to protect them from, well, you. He finally understood, but not before you apparently came to some outrageous conclusions.”  
  
“So...no...kidnapped kids?” I ask in disbelief.  
  
“Nope, just tortured cartoons recovering from thirty years of torment.” The monster said with a big grin. “It was fun playing with you, can I scare you some more now that you know about me?”  
  
“Huh?” I blink in confusion.  
  
“Well, Henry just doesn't get scared anymore! But you're new, so it'll be fun playing with you! We can play every night, it'll be great!” The monster—Bendy, his name was Bendy, Henry had said—rubbed his hands together. “Come ooooon, what do ya say?”  
  
“I think...I think I need to lie down and...rest. Run this over through my head. This is a lot to take in.” I admit.  
  
“Aww, you're leavin' already? But we could have so much fun!” Bendy insists.  
  
“Bendy.” Henry says in a scolding tone. “Let the man rest. And I hope this means I won't have to guard my house against you anymore? And that you'll keep this secret? No one must know about them, do you understand? No one.”  
  
“Uh....okay.” I nod. After all, why not? He's not actually doing anything illegal, and he's kind of nice when he's not pissed off at you. Henry walks me out and I return to my home, where I lay down in my bed and rest.  
  
GAH! BENDY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! He cackles at my yelp of horror and then escapes. I didn't even notice he had come inside, and there's not as much of an ink trail as usual. Ugh, this baby monitor is useless. Is it too late to get a refund?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've found his secret, and it's actually not all that bad. Henry's actually a really sweet neighbor! Though Bendy reminds me of an aggressive cat my mom used to own. I got a lot of scratches from that cat. He was sweet when he wasn't scratching you, though! And I guess Bendy is the same way.


	7. Epilogue: New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the secret's out, it's time to start a new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

In the end, Henry and his new neighbor started to get along. Every night his neighbor would come over and “play” with Bendy, sometimes leading to him running through the neighborhood under the moonlight, and during the day he would sleep. This freed Henry up to actually run things at the factory and try to figure out a way to make the ink not so runny. It was a relief to both of them that there were no more secrets between them, and the toons all seemed happy to have a new person around that wasn't going to hurt them.  
  
Henry wouldn't admit it to Bendy, but Alice and Boris both knew that he was getting old, and wouldn't be able to care for them forever. Maybe it was a godsend that their new neighbor and playmate was a younger man. Henry taught him how to maintain the ink machine and gave him a job at the factory as his assistant. He had to ensure his creations were taken care of.  
  
He didn't know what would happen in the future, but hopefully his new friend could find someone like himself that could be trusted to keep the toons safe from harm. But, that was all in the future.  
  
Tonight, they were to have a picnic under the stars. There was a lunar eclipse coming, and Bendy wanted to watch it. As the moon was covered by the darkness, Henry looked at their little group, which had grown by one, and wondered what Joey would think if he could see them now.  
  
–  
  
I must admit, I never thought that I'd ever be sitting next to a real-live cartoon. I mean, cartoons were on the screen, but here I am sitting next to three of them. Alice is singing some beautiful song and Boris is playing some instrument I don't know the name of and Bendy is clapping in time while Henry takes our picture. It's a beautiful night, and I'm honestly just glad I survived to see it.  
  
It could've gone much worse. I could be dead right now. I should be grateful that Henry and Bendy showed me mercy. Especially Bendy. I swear that guy looked like he was going to eat me a couple times.   
  
I'm still getting used to the jump-scares. The fact that they always happen at night just adds to the creepy factor. But, I know he doesn't mean me any harm, and by the end of the night we're laughing and heading back to Henry's house.  
  
To think that I could've just lived the rest of my life never knowing these guys, never experiencing....this. I've got friends, I've got a job, I've got a nice place, and it's not really populated so it's nice and quiet.  
  
I guess, in a way, it's good that I got evicted?  
  
 _ **End**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for sticking with us this long, Bendy has enjoyed the attention immensely. We have received requests for an alternate ending where Anon - that's what I'm gonna call The Protagonist in future installments - found his way into the basement on his own, so I'll probably write that. I also have something in mind where Bendy and Anon talk about Henry's impending death, after he overheard Alice and Henry talking about him needing to see a doctor. Please leave any other suggestions you have in the comments below and, once again, thanks for sticking around and enjoying the show!


	8. Alternate Ending: The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to get inside that basement, no matter what! I just have to be sneaky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild
> 
> (A/N: I had a couple people asking me what would happen if Anon found the basement on his own, so here you go!)

I haven't heard any more screams for a while now. I worry for those children so much. I saw more pictures drawn in crayon, so he still has them down there. I've also seen that monster more often. Apparently, he's letting it come out more often now that I've seen it once. I have to be on-guard, that thing could be at any of these door—OH GOD, IT'S THE MONSTER, I'M RUNNING!  
  
Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay...inhale...exhale...breathe, man, breathe. GEEZ, what the hell was THAT?! He just came out of NOWHERE! Or she, or whatever that monster is. It only seems to come out at night, for some reason.  
  
  
I've decided to try and trick Henry into letting down his guard. In the morning, I gather my belongings into boxes and load them into my car, glancing over at Henry's house as I work. He's watching me, waiting to see what I'm doing. I close my trunk and walk up to his house. “Alright, neighbor! You win! I know when I'm not welcome! I'm moving out!” I tell him.  
  
Henry opens the door a bit. “I wouldn't have made you so unwelcome if you weren't so rude. Be careful on the road, I heard there's an accident down the highway not too far from town.”  
  
I am actually rather taken aback. I expected a “good riddance” comment, not this actually rather nice send-off. “We could still try to make it work.” I offer.  
  
“No, it...it's better for you to go. I chose this place because I could be alone with my—my things. I'm an old man, I didn't want the excitement of neighbors.” Henry says, shaking his head. “I wish you luck in the next place, though.”  
  
He shuts the door and I feel a tiny bit guilty about what I'm about to do. I mean, he seems so nice - for a monster-keeping child predator. Well, off to stash my car and wait!  
  
\--  
  
It's been almost a full day now. I finish my food and stash it in a garbage bag for returning to my bin later. It's time to go. I get out of my car and walk down the road to Henry's, watching the sun rise. The monster only comes out at night. Henry thinks he's alone. Oh, I'm so clever I think I could be a detective! Yes! Once I free those children, I think I will be a detective!  
  
I reach the neighborhood of my house and duck behind trees to make my way closer...and closer...the windows aren't boarded up anymore, and I can see the basement door isn't either. I climb up a tree to use my binoculars and check on Henry and see he's asleep in his bed. Good. I climb down and head for the door, pausing to look for traps. There are none. His guard is completely dropped, his basement is ready for exploring! Oh, man, I am so excited right now, I wanna scream and shout – but that would wake up Henry. Better not. Keep it cool, man. Keep it cool.  
  
I walk to the basement door and turn the knob, the glorious basement doorknob, and the door opens! I open it slowly, so slowly, and turn on my flashlight. If that monster comes at me, I want to be able to – ah, his axe! I can use this to defend myself! I grab it from the wall and step inside, shining my flashlight around.  
  
...And then step into something. AHH! What is this? Blood? I shine my flashlight down on it, but all I see is black. Wait...ink! This is ink! The monster trailed it all over the place, I remember! Okay, I can calm down. This is NOT a river of blood. It's a river of ink. What the hell, Henry. Why is there so much ink in your basement? This is just unsanitary.   
  
Anyways, my shoes are already ruined, as well as my pants, may as well make it worth my cleaning bill and press on! Those children need me! I wade through the ink, looking at the children's drawings all over the walls. Somehow, I'm not getting a kidnapped vibe from – is that a medical table? With ink all over it? That looks like the monster in the corner....crying? What happened there?  
  
“We thought you'd left.” I hear a voice say venomously. I gasp and turn around to see the monster right behind me! I raise the axe to attack, but he rips it right out of my hands! I step back, but all I find is wall and this towering beast has me trapped! He raises the axe to strike me and I cringe, sure I'm going to die here. Oh, poor children, I'm sorry I couldn't save you!  
  
“Bendy, no!” I hear the sound of splashing ink and then there is another creature grabbing the axe from him. “You said you'd never kill again!”  
  
I freeze, noticing a third one coming up. Wait....wasn't one of the kids named Bendy?  
  
“He's just another lying human that wants to hurt us, Alice! I have to!” Bendy insists. “Give me the axe!”  
  
“No! Boris, go get Henry!” Alice – wait, _Alice_? _Boris_?! - tells the third one.   
  
“I can't, the sun's out!” Boris shakes his head.  
  
“Oh, for cryin' out loud!” Bendy goes to the door and yells “HENRY! HENRY, THAT GUY IS BACK AND IN THE BASEMENT AND ALICE WON'T GIVE ME BACK THE AXE!” He stomps back over to us and holds out his hand. “Give me the axe, Alice.”  
  
“I said no.” She replies firmly, like she's speaking to a stubborn child.  
  
“Alice Angel, you give me that axe right now!” He says in a demonic way. I am quivering in my ruined shoes at this point.  
  
“Now, Bendy, are you really trying to intimidate _me_?” She asks in a sweet tone that speaks of danger if Bendy answers wrong.  
  
“Uh...” Bendy falters, but before he can answer I see Henry coming down into the basement.  
  
Henry steps through the ink like it's nothing, wearing rain boots I apparently didn't notice before, and holds out his hand. “Give me the axe, Alice. I'm going to put it out of the basement.”  
  
Alice hands it to him and then crosses her arms, staring Bendy down.  
  
Henry takes the axe out and then returns, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, you've found it. Are you happy with yourself?” He asks me, irritation in his every inch. “You're lucky that Alice was here. Bendy would not have hesitated to kill you if he found you alone. He does not trust humans.”  
  
“I-I was looking for the kids you have here!” I insist, but I'm really starting to question myself right now.  
  
“Well, you've found them. Congratulations.” Henry said firmly. “It's only me and my creations here.”  
  
“So...no...kidnapped kids?” I ask nervously.  
  
Henry sighs heavily and motions for me to follow him. “Bendy, Alice Angel, knock off the glaring contest.”  
  
“I should have known you'd never actually give up killing people.” Alice says coldly.  
  
“The only human we can trust is Henry, Alice! Everyone else—EVERYONE ELSE—in that place hurt us! All of us! And you want me to just... _ignore_ that?!” Bendy cries.  
  
“We are NOT in the animation studio anymore, Bendy!” Alice says, raising her voice.  
  
“I said ENOUGH!” Henry roars, making both of his arguing creations flinch and cling to each other a bit. “We have a _guest_ , don't be rude.” He says, his voice calm again.  
  
“Yes, Henry.” They say in unison.  
  
“How did you tame these monsters?” I ask in awe.  
  
“'Tame them'? I did not tame them. They are far from tame, and I created them that way. However, they know to adhere to me when I tell them to knock it off.” Henry says, walking further down the basement. Alice and Bendy follow us, acting strangely subdued.  
  
“So, why do they obey you?” I ask.  
  
“Why does _any_ child obey their parent?” Henry asks me in an exasperated tone. “Besides, I've proven that I can best them if they ever attack me. Which they have.” He sighs. “I was foolish and left my creations to...lunatics. They brought them to life with a satanic machine and hurt them in ways even I don't know the full extent of.”   
  
He leads me to a large machine that is pumping out more ink onto the floor. “This is the Ink Machine. After I quit the animation industry, Joey Drew had this built to replace me and brought my characters to life – literally. And what did he do with that amazing ability?” Henry scowls. “He tortures them. Studies them like lab rats. Tears out their guts and leaves them strapped to a slab. My poor creations spent 30 years in the hands on lunatics and I never knew. And when I found out, Bendy tried to kill me many times. Everyone else was already dead – or worse.” He pauses, his mind elsewhere, before he continues. “I shut down the machine, and that could've been the end of it. But...I needed to show them that I cared about them. So, I took the machine apart, packed up the ink, and headed to where I could be alone. I thought a ghost town would be enough to ward people off, but apparently _someone_ got curious.”  
  
“Well...” I shrug. “The house was cheap-as-free and I had just gotten evicted. I'm sorry to intrude on your life like that. I heard a child screaming--”  
  
“That was Bendy.” Henry informs me. “He had gotten his first taste of sunlight, despite me telling him that ink fades in sunlight, so he—a creature made entirely of ink—was hurt when he encountered the sun.”  
  
“That's why he only comes out at night.” I say in understanding.  
  
“Exactly. I apologize for his over-dramatics causing this mess.” Henry turns to me.  
  
“It HURT, Henry!” Bendy says in a huffy way.  
  
“That doesn't change the fact that you're an over-dramatic piece of work.” Henry says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, well you--”  
  
“I 'created you that way', I know.” Henry chuckles a bit.  
  
Bendy huffs and stomps off past the machine. “I still think we should kill 'im!”  
  
“And I think you've been bloodthirsty for far too long, and I didn't create you be THAT.” Henry retorts.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Bendy throws his hands in the air, still stomping off.  
  
“Bendy!” Alice stomps after him. “Don't be so disrespectful to Henry!”  
  
“Kiss my ass, Alice Angel!” Bendy retorts.  
  
“Hm. I think I'm going to have to regulate what Bendy sees on TV.” Henry says, looking surprised. Then he turns back to me. “As for you...” He sighs. “Now that you've seen this...can I trust you not to spread the word that we're here?”  
  
“Well, now that I know you're not actually doing anything illegal, I can leave you alone.” I nod.  
  
“I wish you would stay.” Boris says, walking up to me with his ears drooped. “It's...nice, seeing another nice human besides Henry. I mean, we love Henry very much, but it's good to know that not all humans are out to hurt us.”  
  
“Well...I didn't actually move. I lied to get Henry to drop his guard.” I admit.  
  
“Oh. So, you're going to stay?” Boris asks, his ears perking up.  
  
“I don't know anywhere else I can get with my low amount of cash.” I shrug. “I guess I'm sticking around.”  
  
“Oh, good!” Boris smiles.  
  
“So, uh...these guys are cartoons?” I ask, looking at Henry. “Even Bendy?”  
  
“Yes. Bendy, why don't you wipe off that excess ink and show him what you really look like?” Henry suggests.  
  
“Do I HAFTA?!” Bendy calls back.  
  
“Bendy, do as Henry says!” Alice says firmly.  
  
“Suck it!” Bendy snaps.  
  
Henry sighs heavily. “I am _definitely_ regulating his TV consumption.”  
  
“Uhm, I'll just...go bring my car back, I think.” I say nervously. “I think you guys have some stuff to talk about.”  
  
“Yes, we do. You're welcome to come for dinner, by the way.” Henry says, turning to his arguing toons.  
  
“Oh, thanks! Uh...Do they argue all the time?” I ask.  
  
“I created Alice Angel to be his rival.” Henry sighs. “I brought this on myself. Go on and get settled in again, I'll let you know when dinner is ready.”  
  
“I'll...see you tonight.” I nod and head for the door, pausing to look at my shoes. “Uh...got any extra rain boots?”  
  
“I might.” Henry and Boris head for the arguing duo. “Alright, you two, break it up!”  
  
I head back to my place, thinking over what I've just learned. Henry isn't a bad person at all, just a good man trying to make amends for what others have done in the past. I find myself looking forward to dinner with these “kids”.  
  
–  
  
I have just finished unpacking again when I hear a polite knock at the door. I look out and see Alice standing in the moonlight. Wow, she's a pretty creature. I open the door and give a friendly smile. “Hi!”  
  
“Henry says dinner is ready.” She says, looking a bit nervous to be outside. It seems she's wary of being spotted by anyone else. “Come on over.”  
  
“Oh, sure.” I nod and head over to grab my clean shoes before heading over after her. Henry and the others are already around the table, sandwiches on the table as well as what looked like mashed potatoes and gravy. I take my seat next to Alice and look at Bendy, who is noticeably not as covered with ink. “So, uh...no hard feelings?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Bendy says, focusing on the prongs of his fork. “Bygones and all that.”  
  
“Thanks for joining us. It's been a pretty stressful few weeks, but I think we can put all that behind us and properly welcome you to the neighborhood.” Henry says with a smile. “Sorry about all the secrecy.”  
  
“No, it's fine. You had good reason to hide them. I mean, what you told me about your old coworkers...yikes.” I cringe.  
  
“Yeah, well, I wish I'd known my boss was a cultist before I gave him my creations.” Henry says bitterly. “Now he's dead, Sammy's dead, everyone's dead.”  
  
“But you're still here.” Boris smiles. “And you care about us. You could've just left us, but you stayed.”  
  
“Yes, well...I'm your creator.” Henry smiles, then looks at me. “So, uh...if you want your job back at the factory, I'm willing to give it to you. I assume you won't begetting into my records this time.”  
  
“What are you making so much ink for?” I ask.  
  
“The Ink Machine.” He explains. “It may bring them to life, but it needs a steady supply of ink.”  
  
“That, or human sacrifices.” Bendy chimes in.  
  
“Which I refuse to use.” Henry says firmly.  
  
Bendy focuses on his fork again and Henry starts to serve up our meal. I think over his offer and nod. “I'll take the job.”  
  
“Good. Also, I have business in town tomorrow, can you watch these kids for me?” Henry asks.  
  
“Sure.” I nod.  
  
“Good.” Henry nods and puts food on my plate. “I hate to admit it, but I can't take care of these kids by myself forever.”  
  
“We're not babies.” Bendy said, biting into his sandwich viciously.  
  
“Bendy, be polite!” Alice scolds him.  
  
Bendy holds up his hand in a gesture that I am SURE he didn't learn from Henry. Henry grabs his hand and swats it with the serving spoon, giving Bendy a scolding look.   
  
“Bendy, what exactly have you been watching? Did you turn it off the children's channel?” Henry asks.  
  
“I'm an adult, okay? I can watch the adult stuff!” Bendy insists.  
  
“You are a cartoon, you shouldn't be seeing that stuff.” Henry says, sighing. “Alice, does he do this a lot?”  
  
Alice nods, politely eating her mashing potatoes and gravy.  
  
“Some cartoons have that stuff all over the place.” Bendy mutters.  
  
“Looks like I've got my work cut out for me.” I laugh.  
  
–  
  
After dinner, I head home with the day's events running through my head. Meeting Bendy and the others has certainly been an eye-opening experience, and now I have a job again so that's cool. Henry's actually a really cool guy, once you get to know him. Well, time to get some sleep and wake up early for my first day back at work tomorrow!  
  
GAH! BENDY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! He cackles at my yelp of horror and then escapes. I didn't even notice he had come inside, and there's not as much of an ink trail as usual. Ugh, this baby monitor is useless. Is it too late to get a refund?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, you really shouldn't be watching that stuff. *wags finger*
> 
> (Stay tuned for more extra stuff, and feel free to request anything more!)


	9. Extra Chapter: Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy seems pretty upset. I wonder what's troubling him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) Meatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

“Okay...where are you hiding tonight?” I ask as I look around the neighborhood. “I'm ready, Bendy...bring it on. I'm not gonna be scared tonight, you'll see!”  
  
There is only silence. Unsettling silence. I sighed and look around for the life-size cartoon, but there's no sign of him. “Maybe he's sick?” I wonder aloud, heading for Henry's house.   
  
It's been three months since I got into Henry's basement and met his creations, Bendy, Alice Angel, and Boris. Things have been pretty good, and I've got quite a bit of money. I found out that Henry has also been producing children's coloring books as well as producing the ink for himself. Gotta keep money coming in somehow, I guess.   
  
Anyways, Bendy and I have been playing jump-scare games ever since, and he's never missed a night...until now. I'm actually really worried about my cartoon friend.  
  
I get to Henry's house and am about to go in when I see ink trailing up the wall to the roof. Bendy is on the roof, and must be in some state of upset to be trailing that much ink. Concerned, I grab a ladder and climb up to the roof to join him.  
  
“Bendy?” I ask, once I reach the top and climb onto the roof. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
  
“Mmph....mm-mm.” Bendy is staring at the stars, his expression obscured by the ink all over his face. I reach over and wipe the excess ink off, prompting him to give me his attention. “Why are you up here, Anon?”  
  
“I wanted to check on you. You didn't come to play.” I say, sitting next to him. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Well...kinda. I heard Alice, Boris and Henry talking...they didn't want me to hear, I guess. For _some reason_ , even though I was the first one _created_ , they think I have the mind of a _child_.” He scoffs.  
  
“What didn't they want you to hear?” I ask.  
  
He falters, looking reluctant to say. “...Henry...went to the doctor today. They gave him some medicine and suggested some stuff, but Henry was talking about how he might have you move in with us so you could care for us in case he....dies. I don't understand. Why would he die? No one's going to hurt him.”  
  
Okay, now I'M the one feeling reluctant. Henry was right, Bendy does have the mentality of a child. He doesn't know about the world beyond his cartoon, aside from what he's seen on TV. And in all of those shows, no one had died of age. As far as he knows, the only way to die is by being, well, killed. But you'd just come right back later, or so he had thought until he'd killed that Sammy guy – according to Henry, at least.   
  
“Well...in the real world, when someone grows old, their body starts to...suffer.” I try to explain. “Humans don't live forever, even if no one harms them. They aren't like cartoons.”  
  
“What do ya mean?” Bendy sits up fully and looks at me.  
  
“Well...” I rub the back of my head. I really shouldn't be the one to talk to him about this. “Henry is old. He was in his, what, 20s when he first made you, and how long was he at the studio before he left?”  
  
“Ten years.” Bendy nods.  
  
“Yeah. So, do the math. He's in his twenties, he sticks around for ten years so now he's in his thirties, and then he's gone for thirty years and so that's in his sixties when he returned, and now it's been five years since then and, well, he's getting old. His body is starting to deteriorate.” I explain, hoping he'll understand.  
  
“Deter—what?” Bendy tilts his head to the side. So much for that.  
  
“Uh, fall apart. His body is starting to fall apart, to suffer from age. And, as of yet, there's no cure for old age.” I shrug helplessly.  
  
“Hm...so...if he stops aging...he won't die?” Bendy asked.  
  
“Probably.” I shrug again, now wondering where he's going with this.  
  
“That's it!” Bendy hops to his feet with all the grace and speed of a cartoon character. “I'm going to turn Henry into a toon!”  
  
“ _What?_ ” I stand up as well.  
  
“I tried it before, but I think my mind was too muddled and that's why it didn't work with anyone else. But, I think I can do it now! The ink is stable, my mind is clear, I'm gonna turn Henry into a toon!” He hopped off the roof and ran inside. “Henry! Henry, I got a great idea!”  
  
“Uh...” I look at the ground and then make my way back to the ladder. “At...least he's not so depressed now?”

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, didn't intend to make him do that.
> 
> (A/N: From here on I am taking requests! These one-shot requests won't be in any particular order.  
> Also, whether it's ten years, two years, or five years that he was at the studio, Henry is still old now. I picked ten for easy math. Everyone will be calling Anon by his name because they've been hanging out long enough that they should know his name by now.)


	10. Extra Chapter: Complexities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has more to him than the "good boy" that everyone thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine (c) theMeatly  
> Hello, Neighbor (c) TinyBuild

“Let me OUT, Alice Angel!”  
  
Boris looked up from his drawing and sighed. Sounded like his...siblings? Friends? What were they, really? Henry had called them all his children. He looked at the picture of himself in a field full of sheep and smiled before picking it up and going to find Henry.  
  
“Come on, Alice, let him out.” He heard Henry saying as he got to the basement door.  
  
“Not until he apologizes.” Alice said firmly.  
  
“As if! You deserved everything I said! And putting me in the freezer? Really? That's just insanitary! Not to mention rude!” Bendy banged on the freezer door, which had been taped shut by Alice.  
  
“What exactly did he say to you?” Henry asked.  
  
“I don't want to repeat it.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Bendy, were you repeating foul words you heard on TV again?” Henry asked.  
  
“MAYBE!” Bendy replied indignantly. “She deserved every word, though!”  
  
“Can I go for a walk?” Boris asked, sighing at the scene.  
  
“Boris!” Henry turned to him. “Of course you can, just be careful not to be seen by passing cars.”  
  
Boris set the picture down on the kitchen table and walked out into the moonlit town. “Same old, same old. Will those two ever get along? Of course not, they're made to be rivals.”  
  
“Boris!” Anon greeted, opening his bedroom window. “Where are you off to?”  
  
“Just a walk.” Boris shrugged.  
  
“Hang on, let me get some pants on and I'll join you.” Anon shut the window.  
  
“Okay.” Boris shrugged, looking towards the moon. “It sure is beautiful...” He turned towards it, tilted his head up, and let out a long, low howl that echoed through the empty street.  
  
Anon came outside, pulling on a coat. “Sometimes I forget you're a wolf. I mean, you don't really look like a real one.” He commented.  
  
Boris shrugged again. “I'm a cartoon wolf, I guess I'm not intended to be scary. Gotta think about the kids, after all.” His ears drooped a bit, black ink slipping down the side of his face. “I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I've seen those new cartoons. Kids just...aren't the same anymore.”  
  
Anon sighed. “Well...people change. They aren't constant like cartoons, following a script.”  
  
“Cartoons aren't that simple.” Boris replied, walking on. Anon hurried over to match pace with him.  
  
“What are you talking about, you guys are literally two-dimensional. Well...maybe not physically now, but...” Anon noticed Boris had a wry smile.  
  
“Did Henry ever tell you about how he met us again?” Boris asked.  
  
“Something about being called back to his old studio by an old friend. And some psycho cultist?” Anon shrugged.  
  
“Bendy and Sammy weren't the only ones he had to worry about.” Boris looked at him. “Tell me, why do you think a 'good wolf' like me is hanging out with a demon?”  
  
“Uh...because they thought it'd be fun?” Anon shrugged.  
  
“Do you really think I'm so good?” Boris asked. “Do you want to know what I did to Henry? I acted like I was his friend, then turned on him. Just like the sheep in my cartoons.”  
  
Anon stopped short. “What?”  
  
“I lured him into a false sense of security and then attacked him. Just like when I killed the sheep in their sleep.” Boris explained calmly. “Only, the children never knew the sheep died. That was all off-screen. But, if they listened to my song, I do say that I may kill them.”  
  
“But, the sheep didn't stay dead, right?” Anon asked.  
  
Boris walked on. “Alice isn't entirely good, either. Don't you see the horns under her halo? She may act like she's morally better than the rest of us, but she's down here with Bendy and me for a reason. She's a _fallen_ angel. We all have such complexities that could never be displayed in a twenty minute short. Maybe if we had had a movie or proper series...but, Joey Drew Studios never did as well as Disney. And when Henry left, Joey lost his mind. Went...well, to the occult. At first we were just getting things out late, but...then Joey stopped entirely. Decided it would be more... _fun_ to study us.” He bared his teeth in a growl, his eyes narrowed.   
  
“Boris...” Anon frowned.  
  
“Bendy hung in there for a while, but after Alice Angel melted from being unstable and I was dissected, he lost his mind. Started killing people. They were all killing each other anyway, who cared if he 'joined the fun'?” Boris gave a sad chuckle. “The ink grew warped from his malice and grief and when Alice and I were brought 'back to life', that grief and malice seeped into us. And we took it out on the one person that never intended us any harm. He just...had to leave. He didn't know what would happen. He was never to blame, but we all turned on him. And when he had beaten us...he could've left us. He took us away, instead. Took us where we could be...free.”  
  
“So...what did Alice do that was so bad?” Anon asked.  
  
“Hm? I don't know, I just know she's got horns, a halo, and wings. Sometimes. Bendy also has wings sometimes, but he doesn't use them much. Says they're too heavy, especially when weighed down with ink.” Boris looked at the moon again. “I don't have anything hidden, aside from my dark nature. If I was really allowed to run loose with it...I'd probably be in a horror film. I'd be the guy that turns out to be the killer in the end, and I wouldn't reveal myself until everyone else died.”  
  
Anon stared at him with wide eyes but resisted the urge to back away. “Well...I bet Bendy would make a good horror movie villain, too.”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” Boris nodded. “But, he'd be obvious from the start. No mystery, just murder and mayhem. He's too forward and needy for the sneaky tactics.”  
  
“Needy?” Anon chuckled.  
  
“You've met him. He's my buddy, sure, but I'm not going to hold back on pointing out when he's being clingy.” Boris shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, he's...he's definitely that. Did he tell you about his plan to keep Henry from dying by turning him into a 'toon?” Anon asked.  
  
“Yeah...Alice and I are still trying to figure out how to talk him out of it. We don't want him to turn into another Sammy.” Boris said grimly. “The ink doesn't mix well with humans.”  
  
“How hard is he to convince?” Anon asked.  
  
Boris gave another wry smile. “He's not going to be happy at all. He hates when people question his 'brilliant plans'.” He looked back towards Henry's house. “Maybe Henry can talk sense into him.”  
  
“Maybe.” Anon nodded. “Wanna go back now?”  
  
“Sure.” Boris turned around.  
  
“So....Henry's not mad at me for telling Bendy about that stuff, is he?” Anon asked.  
  
“Nah, if he was mad at you he'd have said something by now.” Boris assured him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy's not gonna be easy to deter.

**Author's Note:**

> What's in your basement?


End file.
